Portable movie screen technology is revitalizing the movie industry and allowing large numbers of people to view movies in many different forums and venues. One conventional type of portable movie system includes an inflatable support structure with a projection screen and an air blower that pushes air into the inflatable support structure. To keep the support structure inflated, the air blower must constantly, or almost constantly, push air into the inflatable support structure.
Unfortunately, conventional portable movie systems such as these tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the air blower can be noisy, potentially disrupting a movie or other presentation. In particular, if a viewer is positioned near the screen and/or air blower, the noise from the blower may drown out the sound from the movie or presentation and/or at the least be a significant nuisance. Additionally, access to an appropriate power source for the air blower can significantly restrict the number of locations where the system can be set up. Another drawback is that because such large air flow volumes are required to keep the support structure inflated, the support structure is typically constructed from heavy materials, making such systems expensive, difficult to set up, and cumbersome.
Some portable movie systems have attempted to use an internal or external support frame instead of the inflatable support structure to support the projection screen. However, the projection screen's surface commonly deforms or has edges or sides that bend or bow, thereby distorting or interrupting images projected thereon. Moreover, such screens tend to have inferior image quality.
In view of the shortcomings of conventional inflatable movie screens, there exists a substantial need for an outdoor movie screen system that is quiet, lightweight, easy to set up, and versatile.